


Run!

by imaginenarusasu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chasing, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Running, Sleep Walking, Worried Dean, bromance for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginenarusasu/pseuds/imaginenarusasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sleep walks and his nightmare is a bit too real. Drabble fic.<br/>Dean gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr.  
> Prompt fic.

_**For[Sam](samthemooseishere.tumblr.com) for their prompt: ** **Run!:** My character is chasing your character (or vise versa) OR both characters are being chased by ___________ (fill in the blank). _

 

Dean could feel his lungs begin to burn from the sudden sprint he’s had to make after seeing Sam run out _of the bunker_ after sensing him like his life depended on it.

Dean was used to driving and felt his muscles straining quicker than he would have liked; whereas Sam had been going on morning runs religiously for quite a time now. He called out again, trying to get his brother to **just stop** and what the hell was this for anyway? There could be hostile creatures around and if Sam wanted to run, he could wait for morning. But something seemed off to Dean even from this distance, and he knew that, for whatever reason, Sam was running from _him_. 

Seeing his chance, he lunged forward, taking Sam down with him and let out a yelp at nearly being shaken off from the larger writhing, struggling body. His voice was hoarse from the frantic screaming he’d done as he held his brother down with all his weight and tried to ask him what the hell was up.

Sam was thrashing wildly, and Dean was getting worried when he glimpsed at Sams’ tightly shut eyes.

Deans eyes widened as realization hit him; he shook Sam roughly, snaking a hand forward to lightly slap his face while he yelled for him to wake up. 

When Sam gasped awake, about to launch into hyperventilating, Dean got off and scrambled forward till he was hugging the other tight, and stroking his hair softly as he tried to soothe him.

“Shhh Sammy. I got you. It was just a nightmare. You’re okay.”

He held on to his brother  even as his breathing returned to normal; both of them sat somewhere in the woods behind the bunker, neither daring to move for some time. Dean wondered how his late night trip for water had turned into this .


End file.
